


【Y2】背德（下）

by ccwzj



Series: [Y2] [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 双性，小妈文学。无三观无逻辑，除了肉还是肉。非常非常海棠，非常非常雷，如有不适及时点×
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship, 磁石 - Relationship
Series: [Y2] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638289
Kudos: 13





	【Y2】背德（下）

樱井这次回家，棒球手套没找到，自己房间也没睡几回。  
他总赖到二宫那去，他父亲的床睡两个人绰绰有余。二宫一开始还想拒绝，毕竟念着是他父亲的卧室，但樱井大大咧咧躺下来，“有什么要紧，我小时候都在这张床上睡大的。”  
二宫便不好再说什么。  
他们彼此心知肚明樱井留下来的原因，睡在一起第一晚樱井还想弄他，二宫还没等他脱衣服便哭了，“好痛的，那里已经不能用了，求求你翔君。”  
卧室里只开了落地小灯，二宫脸上的表情看得并不分明，只有眼睛水汪汪的，盛着泪，像一汪月光下宁静的湖。  
樱井陷进去就有些心软，没在折腾人。  
二宫受宠若惊一般的，在樱井躺下来的时候小狗一样在他怀里感激地蹭了蹭，头发丝软软地扫在他胸前，把樱井搞得差点又硬了，忙按住人塞进被子里睡了。  
父亲每天上午会跟二宫视频一会儿，发现了樱井在。樱井挺不情愿地打了个招呼就上楼了，临走前在摄像头死角掐了一下二宫屁股。  
二宫吃得不多，还非常挑食，跟樱井完全相反，他虽然是娇生惯养起来的，吃得倒是怎样都香。  
他在桌子下面踢二宫，示意他把饭吃饭，“不然晚上你又晕了。”  
二宫唰地涨红了脸，闷头又吃了一些，喝了点酸奶。看樱井先走了，便又去厨房吃了一些水果，上楼去书房打游戏。  
樱井家一楼有架钢琴，是樱井小时候妈妈送的，他的琴也是母亲教的。但前两年圣诞节樱井回家的时候，二宫用那架钢琴弹过曲子，樱井颇为不满，跟父亲耍了脾气，饭也没吃完就走了。  
这次他倒是想起钢琴来，很久没弹了，下午阿姨出去买菜，樱井下楼弹了会儿琴。  
二宫在书房听到，趴在二楼栏杆边看樱井的发顶。他承认樱井是很帅的，有年轻人独特的朝气和魄力，看起来很有攻击性，实际上因为不成熟，心里仍然柔软。  
他看过樱井小时候的照片，也是他父亲年轻时候的，樱井跟他父亲倒是长得不太像，面部棱角更尖锐一些，傲骨凛凛的。  
樱井抬头叫二宫下来，两个人难得这样心平气和坐在一起弹了会儿琴。学钢琴的人手指都长，或者粗而有力，二宫的手像小朋友的手，手指很短，樱井总怀疑他够不到跨音区的键，但却意外弹得很好。  
弹着弹着樱井又心猿意马起来，手指在二宫的大腿上弹钢琴般跃动，渐渐跳上腰侧，伸进衣服里。  
二宫缩着腰躲了一下没躲过，反被搂着贴的更近了。  
樱井圈着他的腰从另一侧滑进裤子，只来回摩挲大腿，二宫被弄得气息不稳，弹错了几个音，樱井索性把他整个人抱到自己怀里跨坐着，掀开衣服吻他胸口。  
二宫的胸也比男人大一点，鼓起很小的奶包，乳头很敏感，舔几下就立起来，颤巍巍的。  
樱井揉着他的屁股，手指从臀缝伸下去隔着裤子磨蹭逼缝，二宫在他怀里扭了几下，喘息渐渐急促起来。  
“你能怀孕么？”樱井问。  
二宫吃了一惊，摇摇头，“子宫退化了。”  
“真可惜，不然你是不是可以给我生个弟弟或者妹妹？”他褪下二宫的裤子，“我爸在家一有空就会操你吧？”  
“也、也没有……”樱井伸了手指进去，插得二宫渐渐软了腰。  
“要是你能怀孕就好了。”樱井挺挺上身，示意二宫帮他解开裤子。“最好是怀上我的，这样我爸也分不清，做鉴定也没辙。明明是我儿子，却只能做我弟弟，你说这样好么？”  
“别、别说了……啊哈，快点。”二宫上下撸动樱井已经半硬的阴茎，想往自己身体里塞。  
樱井有些意外：“这么急？”  
二宫又流了很多水，阴道口湿漉漉的，樱井的龟头在入口处浅浅蹭过几下，就是不全插进去，满意地看到二宫又红了眼圈，垂着眼想求，又不好意思。  
“给我生个弟弟？嗯？还是你想给我生儿子。”  
二宫一副快哭了的样子，“啊嗯……我生不了，医生、医生看过的。”  
“医生怎么看的？他也操你了吗？像我这样。”樱井喋喋不休地问个不停，就是不肯插进去给他快活。二宫渐渐被逼出了眼泪，搂着他的脖子扭腰摆臀地邀请，“没有，没有别人操我，只有你，和你父亲。求求你翔君，快点进来……插我。”  
樱井满意地亲了一下二宫的鼻尖，一点点将自己送进早已湿软的身体里。  
不知道是不是因为昨晚没做，二宫这天水特别多，没几下就湿了裤子。  
樱井把自己的跟二宫的脱了，顺手将二宫抱到钢琴上，冰凉的触感让二宫缩了一下，很快又在樱井啪啪啪的操弄下迷糊着呻吟起来。  
二宫的嗓音很细，叫床的声音有些像女人。樱井插着女人的穴听着女人一样的声音，面前却晃动着一根阴茎，虽然不大，但确实是男人的阴茎，这种感觉让他格外兴奋，每一次都恨不得撞进最深处，将卵蛋也一同塞进去。  
他空了一只手沾了些二宫流出的淫液，抚弄他的阴蒂。一碰上那里二宫便激烈地挣扎起来，扭着腰躲，“不要摸那里……不行！”  
二宫本就敏感，靠阴道高潮已经可以爽得浑身抽搐，一般只有在他自己手淫的时候，为求刺激会抚弄阴蒂增加快感。樱井的插入足以让他崩溃，若是再加上阴蒂刺激，他能几分钟就高潮一次，完全变成臣服于快感的性爱玩具。  
他害怕被那样的快感支配的自己，本能地想要留些理智清明。  
但樱井并未如他愿，反而加快了手上的速度，二宫尖叫着高潮，精液喷射，穴里也收缩喷出淫水，在钢琴上留下清晰的一道道水渍。  
二宫的头歪在一边大口喘气，听樱井说这家钢琴的来历，又讲到他圣诞节坐在这里弹琴。  
“现在你在钢琴上挨操，在我妈妈给我买的钢琴上被我操，流了满琴盖的水，你怎么这么贱。”  
二宫说不出话，只好哭着摇头，樱井说话间仍在奋力冲撞，按摩阴蒂的手也未停歇。  
很快二宫便又高潮，樱井敏锐地察觉到二宫的身体深处像被撞出了一个柔软的口，那里向外喷着水。  
樱井借着湿滑的甬道，变换姿势向里面顶弄，终于龟头像嚯开了一个紧闭已久的口。  
二宫崩溃地大哭起来，不断踢着樱井说不行，“好疼啊，好疼……别进那里，求求你，翔君，翔君，啊……”  
“进这里就能怀孕么？”  
“不能，我不能，对不起呜呜呜，别顶那，好疼。”二宫哭得直打嗝，最后他说，“翔君，我爱你，放过我。”  
不知道是真心还是假意，性爱中说什么的都有，但樱井还是因为那句话射了，就顶着他的宫口，把自己的精液灌了进去。  
射精持续了一会儿，等樱井抽出来，才发现二宫已经晕了。  
黑色的钢琴上留了非常明显的印子，看着淫乱不堪，他很想喊醒二宫让他看看自己流了多少水，然而二宫双腿大张瘫在钢琴上的样子又让他心软了。  
二宫非常白，衬在黑色钢琴上很好看。  
最后他说的是“翔君我爱你”，而不是樱井。如果是樱井的话，那么很可能是父亲，但翔君只能是自己，只有自己。  
樱井幼稚得开心起来，将二宫抱去浴室清理。他很少做服侍人的工作，所以并不熟练，手指伸进去抠挖的时候没掌握好力道，把二宫弄疼了。  
二宫在水里醒过来，发现自己背靠着樱井的胸膛，依偎在他怀里一般。  
热水蒸腾得他脸发红，二宫不好意思地缩了缩，说可以自己来，樱井却固执地要帮他弄，弄着弄着二宫又情动了，小声哼哼着，将脆弱的脖颈完全露出给樱井。  
樱井便又无遮无拦地重新插了进去，强硬扭过二宫的头要跟他接吻，二宫躲了两下没躲开，任他的舌头攻城掠地，只有鼻腔发出舒服的气音。  
樱井亲够了，仍有些不满，“你躲什么？做都做了，我亲不得？”  
二宫没有说话，调整了一下姿势，揽着樱井的脖子主动吻上去，用行动回答了他的问题。  
樱井这次很温柔，将二宫弄得非常舒服，高潮的时候连连喊他名字，把樱井喊得也没坚持多久，早早泄了，又换了新的水，继续在浴缸里抱着。  
他听到了开门声，是阿姨回来了。阿姨肯定会看到钢琴上的痕迹，但樱井知道阿姨什么都不会说。  
就像二宫弄脏的懒人沙发，都不用樱井说，阿姨肯定已经买了一个全新的一模一样的回来。  
钢琴上的痕迹也会消失不见的，但记忆不会。  
这之前樱井只要想起钢琴，都是妈妈买的钢琴被新来家里的人用了的不忿。  
以后再想起钢琴，就完全是另一回事了。


End file.
